


Enigma

by emokittii



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Angst, Consensual Sex, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gun Kink, Gun Violence, Hair-pulling, Inspired by Fanart, Inspired by Music, Knifeplay, M/M, Mommy Issues, Multi, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, References to Depression, References to Drugs, Slapping, Smut, Terrorism, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:53:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29469744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emokittii/pseuds/emokittii
Summary: This story is inspired by @bearbrickjia on twitter and her aot fanart!This story also has a playlist that has been created on Spotify under the name "Enigma".
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart, Eren Yeager & Reader, Eren Yeager/Reader, Levi & Hange Zoë, Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith, Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman/Jean Kirstein, Pieck Finger/Yelena, Sasha Blouse & Connie Springer, Sasha Blouse/Connie Springer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This story is inspired by @bearbrickjia on twitter and her aot fanart! 
> 
> This story also has a playlist that has been created on Spotify under the name "Enigma".

You outlined the rim of your glass that held the alcoholic beverage you hoped would distract you from the thoughts that took over. The smell of whiskey and tequila that filled the room was enough for you to know you were at home. On the verge of becoming an alcoholic, you still had enough trust in your self-control.    


Your hair was tied up, but the edges were no longer as neat as they were when you went to work, the color of your lipstick barely left a tint on your lips, but just enough to leave a trace. To anyone else, you were just a woman fed up with reality who came to escape, but to the ones who knew you, you were worse than an enigma; they never knew what you truly were.

  
Normally you wouldn’t pay attention to the strangers who passed by or sat next to you, as they were probably too drunk or irritated to have small talk, let alone make eye contact. Therefore you kept to yourself, debating whether this was your last glass or if you’d take another one for the fun of it.    
  
“I’ll have a whiskey, please” A husky but somewhat youthful voice politely said next to you. He had this thing where if he were to speak to you’d be more focused on what tone he’s inciting rather than what he says.    


Of course, you wouldn’t care enough to look, you were too busy thinking.   
  
“Hey.”    
  
Your wrist stopped and your fingers stuck to where they last touched the glass when you heard the man speak out. Of course, it wasn’t out of the ordinary to speak to people at bars, but most of the time it was for sex and when they do so they’d get straight to the point. Long story short: in this city, no one approaches you at a bar with “hey”.

  
You looked up at the man and were not expecting to see what was greeted to your eyes. From the looks of it, he had long dark brown hair which was neatly tied up in a bun, a few strands hanging out, and a bright pair of turquoise eyes staring at your brown ones. You couldn’t deny the man was attractive.

  
“Hey.” You replied, but your voice had a more feminine touch to it, somewhat sounding like a garden of delicate roses.   
  
The man shifted in his seat and tapped the counter as he pondered before looking up at you again.   
  
“Normally I would ignore the people at this bar, but I’m a local, and newcomers are rare.” The man spoke with the same husky voice, however, this time there was a hint of amusement in it.    
  


You chuckled at his remark and looked back down to your glass.   
  
“I guess you could say I’m new in town”, You paused and took in a deep breath before looking back at him, “And sometimes store liquor gets boring.” He nodded to your response before resting his chin on his hand and keeping eye contact,   
  
“What’s your name?”, He questioned, his monotone voice taking over once again.   
  
You sighed and chugged down the rest of your drink before signaling the waiter over,   
  
“Y/n, plain and simple.” You said, shrugging your shoulders and bringing your attention to the waiter who came with both of your drinks. You looked over at him and raised a brow signaling you would want his name too.    
  
“Eren, Eren Yeager.” He informed you soon after.   
  
You had promised yourself you had heard his name somewhere before, but you didn’t care much about it as to you, he was just Eren; the man you met at a bar.    
  


“Where are you from? You say you’re out of town, but you happened to choose the bar that was just recently opened.” He paused, gently moving his whiskey in a circular motion, making the ice clink against the smooth glass. “Normally they tend to go to the busy ones at the center of Tokyo.”, this time his gaze sharpened onto you. 

You hadn’t seen any gaze like this, not from a local at a bar. It was as if he was throwing daggers at you as he waited for your response, waiting for a slight slip.   
  
“I don’t like busy bars, I tend to be a calm woman who prefers chess over checkers.”, You eyed Eren, waiting to see his reaction to your words. His face slightly scrunched up in annoyance, and he took his gaze off of you.   
  
There was silence, his cocky demeanor was now gone and it was as if you two had never interacted, except there was a slight tension you could feel oozing off of his furrowed brows and sharpened stare, aimed a blank brick wall.   
  
The minutes passed by relatively slow, each one marking the seconds until one of you stood up and left, or simply continued the so-called small talk. What made you uneasy was that not once did his eyes falter nor did he blink.    
  
“Marco, do us a favor and bring over two margaritas, one for me and one for the lady.”, He spoke up again after a few minutes of silence. The barista gave a nod of respect to Eren, it seemed as if he was much more than a simple local at the recently opened bar.    
  
“Say, Eren, you don’t happen to be trying to get me drunk and take me home, right?”, You say with a teasing tone and slight smirk. “I’ve heard about Tokyo being famous for its dangerous gangs, I don’t find myself in the mood to be kidnapped right now.”, He tensed at your words, proving your point as to who this man was, and reminding you why you had that slight bit of self-control left.    
  


The handsome man was exactly why you preferred playing chess over checkers, chess seemed to have something checkers could never have;  _ checkmate _ .


	2. Burnt Lungs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is inspired by @bearbrickjia on twitter and their fanart!!
> 
> This story has its own official playlist on Spotify under "Enigma"

“Drop the attitude L/n.”, The man you knew as Zeke commanded. “C’mon Zeke, I don’t see why you’re getting so worked up over a simple joke.”, You teased at him, further dragging out his patience, “Last time I checked were both companions, so why so tense?”, There was something about him that always entertained you, maybe it was the way he tried to hide his anger in a stern and calm face or was it his furrowed brows and frustrated eyes?    
  
You couldn’t quite remember how you got back here in the first place, you were supposed to be in Germany dealing with some business you were ordered to do, but not even halfway there Zeke called you back to Japan. According to him, it was serious business, but it hasn’t been the first time since Grisha died that he’s panicked over small incidents.   
  
“You think I called you back for the fun of it? You think I  _ wanted _ , to throw away twenty-thousand dollars because of a  _ slight  _ worry?”, he claimed, seeming to become more and more aggravated by your lack of attention. You stayed quiet, eyeing him to see what he would spit at you next and if it was worth your time here in Tokyo. “We’ve been having issues with that company I mentioned to you a few months ago.”, he paused sighing.

When Zeke’s father died, he left Zeke with the responsibility of the gang he had built, meaning Zeke had to devote his life to something he had never stepped foot on. Zeke used to be the preppy schoolboy who refused to follow after his father’s steps, that is until he saw what leading something like this meant: money, sex, luxury, but most importantly,  _ power _ . However not so long ago Zeke had decided that he wanted to change things up, that he wanted to continue to lead but not so secretly inside the depths of Tokyo.    
  
“Are you fucking with me?”, You said straightening your hunched posture on the black cushioned office chair. “Hadn’t you said they were our safest bet?”, You continued, earning a mere chuckle from him. “Look Y/n, something that my father taught me was that no amount of money will ever be enough.”, Zeke was crazy, and you knew this as you had seen and been there for every stunt he pulled, however, giving out an estimate of two-million dollars without guarantee of benefits was risky for him.    
  
“Does Pieck know? I think she should’ve been the first to be informed not me.”, You stated, rolling your eyes. “No, Pieck will be the last to know.”, He took a deep breath in as he stood up and walked towards me, “She’s not in Japan anyway, so calling her would’ve been a waste.”, He winked as he leaned on the dark oak wood bureau, pinning his weight on his hand, “Not to mention, you’re a better candidate for what we’re going to do.”, smirking as he finished his ill-intended sentence.    
  
Your eyes widened at his petty remark, soon going back to normal as you shook your head in disbelief.    
  
Gangs in Tokyo were known amongst each other, only making themselves public for any type of stunt. This was an unwritten rule all gangs instinctively followed since their so-called ‘business’, was very illegal. However, when Zeke broke that rule and decided to sign a partnership with Japan’s wealthiest company, we became more hated by the individuals who knew us.    
  
“Zeke what the actual  _ fuck _ , is wrong with you?”, you barked at him, face contortioned into that of confusion and annoyance. “I was halfway to Germany when you called me, and it turns out that your  _ emergency _ , was just the consequences of a shitty choice you made out of greed!?”, You yelled, swiftly standing up. “Y/n, listen-”, You interrupted him, slamming your fist on the table, “Idiot, do you not realize everyone knows us now? Not only did you put us out there for every cop to dream of us at night, but put our alliances with other gangs at risk?”, You said with heavy breaths, “I hope you figure this out, but I’m not helping-”, You were cut off by Zeke’s hand roughly grabbing your face, “Watch. The. Attitude.”, he said, gritting his teeth.   
  
With clear anger, you pulled Zeke’s hand away, silence now engulfing the room. “Be a good girl for me won’t you?”, he said with a threatening tone, “Go talk to Porco, meet me back here in a few hours.”, And with that, he turned around, the sound of his titanium lighter letting you know you were no longer welcomed in his office, “I hope your lungs burn Zeke.”, You angrily said as you walked out, slamming the door behind you. 

You calmed yourself down as you walked down the abnormally long hallway from Zeke’s office to the living area, you tried putting together your thoughts and pushing aside your anger. As much as you tried to understand Zeke, all you knew was a manipulative asshole who knew how to put you in your place and get his way. Nevertheless, he became the least of your worries as you knew exactly how Porco would react.   
  
“Porco?”, you called out through the door, soon hearing the turning of the doorknob, “Y/n? Aren’t you supposed to be in Germany right now? Why’re you here?”, his quizzical expression shone through the door as it opened. “Zeke.”, With one mere name Porco knew, his face now held an irritated look, “Come in.”, He widened the opening and moved aside, allowing you to come inside his room. 

Pieck was the most levelheaded out of us three, after Reiner and Annie left, you and Porco lost a huge amount of respect for Zeke, leaving Pieck to be the negotiator. However, she wasn’t here right now, leaving only you two under his command.    
  
“What does he want now?”, Porco asked, taking a spot across from you. “Do you remember Scout Legion Inc?”, He simply nodded hinting for you to continue, “According to Zeke, they’ve been having trouble with the money we initially gave them, threatening to break the partnership if we don’t give them triple of it.”, You paused fiddling with your fingers, “He didn’t specify what he wanted me for exactly, only that I was  _ ‘perfect’  _ for the plan he had.”, Inhaling, you looked back at Porco, “And he wants to meet us in a few hours to talk about it. He brought me back from Germany here simply because he doesn’t want Pieck knowing, and to get me to convince you to be on board with whatever it is we’re doing.”   
  
Porco stayed quiet, but from the sudden change in atmosphere, you could tell he didn’t like where this was going.    
  
“Why doesn’t he just end the contract? It’s not like he’s going to be willing to pay six million dollars just because they want it.”, he quietly said, “That’s what scares me, Porco, he won’t pay it.”, You paused, “But he won’t end it either, meaning he wants to gain control of the company.”, He stood up turned around so his back was now towards you, “meaning that we’re once again his guinea pigs and he’s going to use us for his stupid stunts.”, You sighed, rubbing your temples, “Look, he is our boss after all, and we knew what we were getting into when he took us in.”, You heard Porco scoff and stomp towards the door, “Porco calm down-”, You said, extending an arm out to him, “Don’t try and stop me Y/n.”, He warned you as he opened the door. However, you ignored his warning and slammed the door back shut, and stood in front of him. “Get it together, okay?”, You warned with an irritated look, “I get you don’t like Zeke but the most you’re going to get out of this is a bullet to the face.”, As you said this, he stood there, slightly hovering above you with an irritated scowl. 

“We’re a gang, not a business trying to buy property,” He paused, “We kill people, we sell drugs, we go against the law, and the only thing negotiated here is life or death, not a stupid company.”, He barked, turning away from both you and the door. You let out a sigh of relief as you put a hand on his back, “You should take the advice Pieck told us before she left y’know?”, You said with a blank tone, “It’ll keep you alive in this world Porco, just forget about what he did to your brother.”, As harsh as those words may have been, you knew that they were necessary. Porco was driven by his emotions instead of instinct, which alone takes away your life.    
  
“Hell Y/n, we don’t know Zeke.”, He claimed as he turned back to you, a face full of emotion, “He knows every single detail about us and our lives, yet we don’t even know his last name.”, He continued. You looked down at the stained wooden floor under you and thought about it, but the only thing that came to mind was how utterly useless it was, “Porco, he’s not related to us, nor are we to him. He’s a mere boss who wants money,”, You paused, “And we’re just the people who make it easy for him, so don’t expect him to treat you like a human when he raised us as objects.”, You looked back up and gave him a small smile, patting his shoulder before throwing yourself on his bed.   
  
His silence spoke more than anything he could ever yell, more than any profanity he could connect to Zeke’s description. 

You felt the bed sink near your feet, being followed by a firm hang against your ankles, “How’d you do it?”, You heard Porco quietly whisper. You furrowed your brows and pushed yourself up on your shoulders, taking a clear look at Porco’s face. “What do you mean?”, you asked, “How’d you forgive him for what he did to Annie?”, He turned to look at you, face full of regret and fear.    
  
_ Annie _ .

“Porco I already told you to stop with the theories, we all know she left.”, you said, making his question seem like a dumb joke that had no meaning. “Then what about Reiner? You know he wouldn’t have.”, He pushed further, however you just stayed quiet. 

Minutes passed and none of you moved, Porco’s hand laid on your ankle, you laid back on his bed. 

“Porco I don’t know what happened to them,” You paused, “But I sincerely hope they left, and if thinking that helps me hate Zeke a bit less, then I will keep on believing that.”, You continued, “It’s not like Annie and I were more than comrades, you know this better than anyone.”, He sighed at your words and cleared his throat. “Move over I want space.”, Porco complained as he crawled onto the spot next to you on the bed, “All I know is that we all love you, whether we’re gone or not.”, He said looking into your eyes. 

You feared for Porco most of the time. As skilled as he may be with guns, he can’t control his emotions very well, and sometimes you think that’s what’s going to take him away. In a way, you expressed a form of admiration towards him, towards those emotions he felt and acted upon so freely. You knew it was wrong, and lashing out would only get you killed, but sometimes you ponder and come to the same question each time:  _ If I felt the same way she did, could I have left too? _

__ “Stop going soft on me Porky.”, You teased as you lightly shoved him, “Porky?”, He questioned, looking somewhat offended by the new nickname you gave him, “What? It’s cute.”, You blankly said, only earning a loud erupting laugh from Porco. Yet instead of shutting him up like you’re used to doing, you simply laughed along with him.    
  


You two sat there for a while chatting away, mostly consisting of his complaints about Zeke and how Pieck had to save his life multiple times. As funny as he told it, it did concern you a bit, only making you glad that you were here again. 

“We should go meet up with Zeke, I don’t want him yelling at me anymore today.”, You sighed, pulling yourself up and stretching your tired limbs. “You’d think he would know how to respect a woman.”, He scoffed as he slowly got up after you, “Some women find assholes to be hot, have you heard of the degradation kink?”, You asked, raising a brow in amusement, “No? What even is that?”, He questioned, looking a lost child at a park. You simply shook your head and let out a small chuckle, “Don’t worry Porky.”

As you opened the door, you remembered exactly what was about to happen and that as much as you resented it, life wasn’t as beautiful as the moments inside those four walls with Porco. 

The steps of Porco’s boots and yours mixed in together to create an uneven melody, as Porco walked faster and more aggressively than you down the familiar long corridor. Soon enough you both stood in front of the singular wood door that separated you both from this chapter and the next. 

“Let’s try and get this over with quick, okay?”, You gently said to Porco, however, he merely stood there for a few seconds before opening the door, revealing Zeke shutting his titanium lighter and putting it away.   
  
“You’re both here! Good, have a seat.”, He said, in a cheerful manner which made you shiver from discomfort as you reached for the same black chair you sat in not so long ago. “There’s someone I need you to find Y/n.”, He spoke to me directly, “He has shoulder-length dark brown hair, his eyes are a light shade of blue and green.”, He described to you, “Zeke there’s an incredible amount of people that look like that, you’re asking me to find a needle in a haystack.’, You pointed out the obvious to him in a blank tone, “I know where you can start looking, plus I’m sure you’ll enjoy the place seeing as you’ve been in similar environments before.”, He pointed out, making you raise your brow in confusion.

He took a deep breath in before continuing, moving directly behind us, “Scout Legion Inc is just a mask to cover up a forgotten and dangerous gang,” Zeke whispered in the space between you and Porco, making sure you heard him nice and well, “I made alliances, not for the benefits, but because this individual we’re looking for is wanted all across the globe, yet no one knows his name.”, He continued, getting quieter and quieter as he spoke, “Yet I seem to have gotten enough information to track him down,” He paused, leaving you and Porco confused and tense.   
  
He let out a loud sigh and stood up, backing away and walking back to his chair. “Levi Ackerman, do you know him?”, He asked sounding bored.    
  
You weren’t an idiot, you seemed to know exactly what Zeke was putting out without him having to say it exactly. He wanted this mysterious man’s head, and to do so he had to make connections, even if he were to lose an immense amount of money in the progress.    
  
“I’ve heard of him.”, Porco spoke up, stern but cautiously glaring at Zeke, “Well he’s the face of the company, and obviously the boss when they’re out, putting bullets in brains.”, He said, crossing his hands and leaning back into his chair, “He’s a stubborn fuck, and I frankly don’t like him, but those two million dollars gave me safety they weren’t going to try and kill me.”, You scoffed at his words, “You’re saying your life is worth two million? That’s just sad Zeke.”, You joked, but he ignored you and cleared his throat. “Those two million prove their desperation for money, if it weren’t for me they’d be long gone because of bankruptcy.”, He chuckled out.

You and Porco gave each other a look, proving that neither of you bought this bullcrap.   
  
“How does that make sense? They own Japan’s wealthiest company but they’re bankrupt?”, Porco pointed out, “Who said the money went to them?”, He retaliated back.

We all went silent and furrowed our brows further.   
  
“So, why don’t they just get their bank back by finding that idiot, don’t they know where he is?”, Porco added, “No, they hired me to help them, hence the partnership, but recently they’ve been complaining it was taking too long so they want money in exchange of time.”, He added, “I have a meeting with them later today to hand in the money.”, He stated.   
  
Now you were even more shocked, Zeke being given orders and complying without any questions. It all started to sound stupid.   
  
“Zeke.”, you bluntly stated out, “There’s more to it than this right?”, You asked in hopes of something different. He smiled at you and tilted his head, “Of course Y/n! We’re going to kill their bank and simply earn the one-hundred million dollars he’s worth.”, Your eyes flew open as he finished his sentence.

_ One-hundred million. _

__ “How much do we get?”, You asked, “You each get ten percent.”, He said as if it were obvious to us the amount of money we’d be getting. “Bullshit Zeke, we’re putting our lives on the line every day for you, and for the most dangerous one we get ten percent?!”, Porco exclaimed, “Porco sit down.”, You said not even looking at him.

There was silence as Porco sat back down, Zeke seeming unphased by his outburst.   
  
“Act entitled and all you’re going to get is the pennies they give me.”, Zeke said, with no emotion in his voice. “You start tomorrow, now go get ready and leave the building. You don’t know me from here on out until his head is at my feet.”, Zeke continued, taking out his titanium lighter and igniting the fire, “And Y/n,” He called out to you as you reached for the door behind Porco, “Founding Bar 112th Street, It’s new so you won’t be confusing it.”

As he told you the location, he lit the cigarette in his hand, moving towards the long window with a view of Tokyo. Yet this time you didn’t waste your breath on insulting him, you knew you valued it more than he would ever.


End file.
